Sonic Goes To Secondary School
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: Story 1/4. Sonic comes across a building that entices him. He explores it to find out that it's a school. He ends up being a student there. Revised and Improved
1. Chapter 1: A New Experience

It was a hard time at the moment on Mobius. Shadow had joined Eggman, who ruled with an iron fist mercilessly, especially to Sonic and his friends since they, were in the resistance. Their homes had been destroyed in a flood that had happened recently. **(See 'Disaster On Mobius'.)**

Since Shadow had began working for Eggman, a lot more freedom fighters were getting robotisised. Shadow had become so powerful from his authority although that wouldn't matter where they were going and their transportation to this new place was caused by this small event…

Shadow was chasing Sonic, it seemed he wanted something from him. Sonic ran in fear, Shadow was too powerful for Sonic at this time and the blue blur had become weak from the lack of food and rest. Shadow had six emeralds, he needed the last one and guess who had it. Shadow kept calling to Sonic, threatening to punish him nonetheless Sonic ran, disobeying him. Sonic knew that Shadow couldn't get the last emerald, the results of that would be catastrophic!

Shadow began to get closer and closer which made Sonic panic. Sonic tried to push himself for just a little longer but it was no use. Shadow caught up to him and smashed him against a wall, holding him against it. "Right Sonic… give up the emerald if you want to stay unrobotisised!" he said angrily in a threatening tone. He crushed Sonic's arms against the wall and Sonic cried out in pain. "It hurts… doesn't Sonic… you'd better give me your emerald if you want it to stop." Shadow said manically. Sonic still refused, Shadow punched Sonic in the nose making it bleed. "Give it to me, I need it! Eggman will robotisise me if I don't get it!" he said desperately. "I Will robotisise you if you don't give it to me!"

"Never!" Sonic refused again. Shadow shot a chaos spear at Sonic's face, the teen screamed out in agony. "I'll never… give it to you." Sonic panted. Shadow pushed Sonic to the floor and kicked him. Shadow was about to grab hold of him again but the blue one ran. Shadow leapt to catch Sonic but he dodged and Shadow skid across the floor on his stomach after missing Sonic.

Shadow tried to use his chaos powers to slow down time, a tricky tactic he would use to catch Sonic. "Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled, there was a bright light and they were no where to be seen.

Sonic suddenly found himself in a small town with small buildings, the town was called Haverfordwest. It was about seven o'clock in the morning but Sonic had no idea about the time, or of his location. His stomach rumbled, he was starving. "I must have been sent here with chaos control… would that mean that Shadow is here too?" Sonic said to himself, loud enough for his eavesdropper to hear.

"Yes Sonic… I am here." Sonic heard Shadow's sinister voice. "Those are some wounds you have there…" he chuckled menacingly. "I was rough on you… wasn't I?" he said, his eyes narrowing evilly. Shadow started to walk along the path and Sonic followed,

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"_We_ are not going anywhere… _I_ am going this way." he pointed in front of him.

"Well I'm gonna go this way, 'cause that's the way the wind's blowin'" Sonic said arrogantly. Shadow chuckled at him, as if he were pathetic. At this Sonic growled with anger.

"Very well then… goodbye faker." Shadow said confidently and left, walking in the direction he said he would go.

"_Faker_…" Sonic mimicked, annoyed by what he had been called, "Well… I bet I'll end up in a better place than you faker!" Sonic shouted to Shadow angrily and walked in the direction he planned to go in. After about half an hour he came to a large building, three floor high and took up quite a lot of area. Sonic wondered what it was for, it was so big compared to all of the other small building in the area, it made him so curious. He walked through the car park and into the building. He tried one of the doors, it wasn't even locked.

Sonic started to think as he walked through the corridor. _What if these were science labs and he'd be experimented on?_ He had a look in the room to the far end of the corridor. In the room was many tables and some… _science equipment_! A tall large man in a white lab coat came out of it, he saw Sonic. Sonic was shaking with fear, he had seen him and he could experiment on him. Sonic ran back down the corridor, the nearest exit was locked.

Without thinking he ran up the stairs to the top floor, he saw another room with it's door open, inside was a lot of desks and posters with mathematics on them. Another man walked out, tall and slim with grey hair. No science coat this time. The scientist came up behind Sonic and grabbed him. "Please don't experiment on me!" Sonic pleaded while trying to escape his grasp. Sonic could have tried harder but he didn't want to hurt anyone.

"Experiment on you!" The Scientist said in astonishment. "No… come with me." he said a led Sonic down one flight of stairs and into an office, on the door it said 'Head Teacher' but Sonic didn't notice. He took Sonic inside and sat him down. At the desk was a woman, young and smart looking. After explaining everything to her, the man left.

"So… what are you?" She said, looking closely at him as Sonic sat down on the chair in front of her desk.

"I'm a hedgehog…" Sonic said nervously, looking around anxiously.

"Do you have a name?" she asked.

"Yeah, the name's Sonic!" he said and smirked.

"How old are you?" the questions continued to flow.

"Sixteen." Sonic answered, getting bored of the constant questions, she seemed to be jotting down everything she told him.

"This is a school Sonic… have you ever been to a school?" She asked, that's when Sonic realised everything, the man in the science coat was a science teacher, the tall man in the maths room was a maths teacher. And she was the head teacher… after thinking about this he answered.

"No… I haven't." Sonic said nervously.

"Do you want to go to school?" Sonic shook his head. "I have a feeling you might need it. Let's see what you can do… can you spell?" Sonic shrugged his shoulders. "Spell RUNNING."

"Aww easy!" Sonic said, he loved running… but could he spell it? "R-U-N-I-" Sonic stopped as she saw an frustrated look on her face. Sonic guessed he'd got it wrong so gave up.

"Hmm…" Sonic looked at his fingers. "Let's see…" he put his fingers down. "Fifty five!"

"No… let's try science then. What is the muscle that pumps the blood around the body?"

"Muscle? Biceps?" Sonic said nervously, he had no clue. "Fine, I admit it! I don't know anything! I'll go to school!" **(Note: I don't think Sonic is this stupid, it was just to add humour.)**

"Can I just ask you something?" she said. Sonic nodded. "Why are you so hurt?" she said, referring to the many cut and bruises on his body.

"I was fighting… I get into a lot of those…" Sonic said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It doesn't look like you were winning…" she mumbled. "However, there will be no fighting in my school." she said, she started typing something into the computer.

"Uh… what are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"Putting your name into the system… what's your second name?" she asked. Sonic was shocked, he was going to _this_ school?

"Uh… just call me Sonic The Hedgehog."

"I'll put you down as Sonic, Hedgehog then." she finished inputting the data onto the computer. "You need a home…" she pondered. "I know… there's a nice couple a know, they've been wanting to adopt for a while now."

"Adopt?" Sonic said. "But, we're not even the same species!"

"Don't you worry, they won't mind, they're very nice… and they have a big house…and a lot of money." she enticed him.

"So…I'm going to have a home… and parents?" Sonic asked hopefully.

"I'll give them a call…" she said. The arrangements were made, and someone arrived to pick Sonic up but it was,

"The police! You tricked me! You're going to lock me away, aren't you!" Sonic said in a panic.

"Calm down Sonic, they're just going to escort you because…" the head teacher started.

"Because you don't trust me…" Sonic said. "It's okay… I'm never trusted… not even by my own friends sometimes." Sonic joked. They put Sonic in handcuffs.

"No running away now…" one of the police officers said. The head teacher gave Sonic a letter to give to his new parents.

'Dear Guardians of Sonic

Your new son will be attending our school. He will need school uniform and school equipment. He will be in form 7T. School times are 8:40am- 3:20pm. There shall be rewards for good behaviour and consequences for bad behaviour. You can visit the school web site for more details or email me etc.

Good Luck

Mrs Hanes

After getting into the back of the car and reading the letter Sonic thought to himself, "This is going to be hard… though, maybe Shadow will have to go to school too, that'd be funny." Sonic said and chuckled to himself, it seemed he had thought allowed.

"Are you talking to yourself back there?" Said a police officer. Sonic looked embarrassed. "Don't worry, I do it too." he chuckled. "We're nearly there." Sonic started to feel nervous, "Are you okay?"

"Sure!" Sonic lied but the police officer driving looked at him with the mirror, he didn't look okay, he looked very worried.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, if it doesn't work out, you can always give us a call." he said and pulled the car up into a large driveway. Sonic saw the house, it was huge. Two floors and an attic, and it looked as if it had a lot of rooms in it! As they all got out of the car Sonic tried to creep away. "No running away." the officer said taking him to the door. Sonic dropped his letter in fright as they rang the door bell. The large door opened. In the door way were a young couple in their twenties. The female had short blonde hair and blue eyes, the man was tall, a stubbly beard, short brown hair and he wore small glasses. A friendly looking couple. The officer took Sonic's handcuffs off, smiled at them all and left.

The new couple took Sonic inside and they sat down in the large conservatory which was in the back of the house. The house was silent, they had no other kids… it was just the two of them who were unable to produce children themselves and resorted to adoption. Their names were Lillyand Archey. Sonic didn't say a word. "You're shy, aren't you?" Lilly said in a soft voice.

"I've just never had parents before… I really don't know what to say." Sonic nervously.

"You poor thing." Lilly said sympathetically. "Don't you worry Sonic." she said, giving him a hug. "You'll have a nice easy life with us." Sonic relaxed, maybe he could just settle down for a while.

Sonic was also given a bath and many bandages to cover his cuts and bruises. He was feeling a lot better, this was luxury compared to the life of a freedom fighter. Sonic was offered some food too, Sonic was starving. "What would you like to eat Sonic?" Lilly asked.

"Hmm… Chilli Dogs… I love those!" Sonic said eagerly. Lilly went to make some, she was a good cook and she had a big kitchen, Sonic wasn't allowed inside the kitchen though, so he had to occupy himself for a while. "Maybe I could go out for a run." Sonic said. He jogged to the door and opened it.

"Sonic, what are you doing!" came Archey's voice from the bottom of the stairs, he had just come down to see Sonic at the door.

"I'm going out for a run while I'm waiting for my food." Sonic explained.

"You might get hurt, and you need your rest." he said, he ran over and closed the door.

" Hurt myself? In the garden? No way, I'll be safe. What could happen in the garden, don't you trust me?" Sonic said as if he thought what Archey had said was stupid.

"Of course I do." he said, "But I'm very disappointed with you Sonic. You were going to go outside without our permission. We could have been worried."

"I'm sorry… I never thought of that… I've never had parents to worry about me before…" Sonic said, deep in thought.

"Sonic, lunch is ready!" Lilly called, Sonic rushed to the dining room, leaving a draft behind him, nearly knocking things off the tables and shelves.

"Sonic!" Archey shouted. He chased after him. "You were running at a very high speed, you could have broken something… or worse, hurt yourself!" he scolded him. Sonic looked ashamed of himself, giving adorable puppy dog eyes.

"Sonic, you should be more careful." Lilly said. "No running in the house."

"Can I go outside after then?" Sonic asked, eager to go and run.

"No, you could hurt yourself." Lilly said.

"But I need to RUN!" Sonic said, starting to panic.

"You can run for an hour later then." Lilly said. "Now, go and eat before your chilli dogs get cold." Sonic went to eat, Lilly's cooking was heavenly. Noticing Sonic was enjoying it, she piled more chilli dogs onto his plate, Sonic ate out of politeness until he couldn't take anymore. He went to sit down in the living room. He lay down on the sofa.

"Sonic, no lying on the sofa!" Archey scolded him. Sonic sat up with a struggle. Lilly came in.

"Want some desert Sonic?" Lilly asked. At this Sonic sat up and ran to the toilet, they heard him being sick inside. He came out feeling a bit better and went to his room to lie down. Archey came in.

"I'm so sorry about that… I was just…" Sonic started.

"I understand Sonic…" Archey said. "You ate everything she gave you to be polite, didn't you?" Sonic nodded.

"I'm sorry I'm being such a trouble to you… but in a while I'll know all of the rules." he said. Sonic looked around the room. It had a dark blue carpet with cream-white walls, there was a big red rug in the middle of the room. The bed covers were blue and red and the curtains were blue. "This is really nice… did you decorate it?" he asked. Archey nodded.

"I'll go and explain to Lilly why you feel sick… she thinks her cooking is bad now." Sonic felt guilty. "Don't worry, it's not your fault." he said and scruffled the top of Sonic's head and left the room to let Sonic rest.

Later, Lilly found a piece of paper on the floor outside the house, she picked it up. It was the note from Mrs Hanes, she read it and was shocked. Why hadn't Sonic showed it to her? She walked up the stairs and showed it to Sonic who was just waking up from a nice nap. She came in, "What is this!" she said, slightly angry. "Why didn't you show it to us!" Sonic looked confused. He remembered holding the paper, then going inside… without the paper. His eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry, I was so nervous I must have dropped it…" Sonic said. Archey came up, to see Sonic was going to say about the note. Lilly explained it to him.

"That's a lie." Archey said. "And if it isn't, you would have picked it up." Sonic was shocked. They didn't believe him…

"Oh Sonic, what _are_ we going to do with you…" Lilly sighed.

"Are you going to send me away?" Sonic asked nervously.

"Of course not." Archey said.

"Are you going to hit me?"

"Sonic, we're not going to do anything to you. It's your first day here, you're having a bad day. You just need to get used to it here." Lilly said. "Well, since you're going to the school, we're going to need to go to town and do some shopping. Don't worry, we have plenty of money." Lilly said, they went downstairs and got ready to go. "Do you need the toilet before we go Sonic?" she asked.

"Hey, you don't need to ask me that, I'm not a kid." Sonic said sounding offended, he folded his arms in a huff. The hard look went from his face and he sighed. "Might as well…" he sighed and went into the bathroom.

Soon, they were able too leave and they got into the car. "Remember your seatbelt Sonic." Archey said as they were getting into the car.

"But I don't need a seatbelt." Sonic said, pouting.

"We could get fined… or even arrested if you're not wearing your seatbelt Sonic." Lilly said. Sonic sighed and put it on.

When they got to the shops downtown, they bought all of the usual school equipment, Pencils, pens, etc. Then they needed to buy Sonic the dreaded, School Uniform. "I am NOT wearing that." Sonic refused to put on the jumper they had picked out.

"Are you going to buy it?" the shop assistant asked. It was a little shop, very expensive, with a lot of assistants that helped to pick out the clothes.

"Yes, Sonic _will_ wear it." Archey said.

"But the colour is stupid, I never wear anything like that." Sonic said, the jumper was bottle green, which Sonic didn't seem to like.

"Now now Sonic… you need to wear it. You can try the t-shirt next, it's red." Lilly said, having a look at the T-shirts. "Now try it on."

"No!" Sonic said.

"Sonic you will try it on, you're acting like a child, are you sure you're sixteen?" Archey said.

"Yes but I'm not wearin' it! It's uncool." Sonic said stubbornly.

"Sonic, you're grounded, now try it on or you'll be grounded for twice as long!" Archey shouted. Sonic sighed and tried it on. "Perfect, we'll take three."

"Three?" Sonic asked. "Why so many?"

"We know you'll wreck them, so we'll need backups." Lilly said.

"So, that's three extra, extra small jumpers?" Asked the assistant. Lilly nodded.

"Okay Sonic, T-shirt next." Lilly said. Sonic groaned, this would take a while. In the end Sonic ended up with the whole uniform. A green jumper, a red t-shirt, black trousers and black shoes. He was pretty embarrassed to wear them, but he had to.

**Lucy Labrador**


	2. Chapter 2: First Few Days Of School

The next morning Sonic was woken up at six o'clock in the morning to get ready for school. Sonic refused to get up, he didn't want to wear the uniform. He hid his head under the covers. "But Sonic, you look really smart in the uniform, get up." Lilly said. Sonic still refused. "I know it's not 'cool' but everyone else had to wear it." Sonic just his even further under the covers. "Do it or you'll be grounded for two weeks." she said. Sonic got up and went to the bathroom to get washed.

Once he was ready, which was at half past seven, he walked to the bus stop. He had to take a bus to school because he was a little too far away from the school. Sonic got onto the bus. Everyone on it was speechless, silence. "W-why are you all looking at me like that?" Sonic said nervously. Still silence until…

"Hey, who let their pet hedgehog loose!" a boy from the back of the bus said. The majority of the students laughed out loud at Sonic, just because he was different. "Shouldn't you be hibernating." he added. Even more people laughed. The bus started and Sonic tried to find a seat. He found and empty seat by someone, maybe he could make a friend.

"This seats taken." he said, so poor Sonic had to go and sit alone. The people behind him kicked his chair and made fun of him. Sonic wanted to cry, but kept the tears inside, he refused to cry in front of everyone.

When the bus got into school, everyone flooded out of the bus. Sonic was relived to get off, he hopped off the bus only to see Mrs Hanes in front of him. Sonic's ears dropped, she took him to his form room, he would start the day there everyday. Every day started with a twenty minute registration. She took Sonic inside the class room, explained to his form tutor Mr Richer that Sonic was a new student, and left him in the class room. Half the class was already inside, talking to each other, they just stared at Sonic, silence. "Not again." Sonic sighed to himself. Mr Richer broke the silence.

"So… Sonic…" he said. "You need a seat."

"Can I sit alone?" Sonic said, he now knew how cruel school children could be.

"No, the only spare seat is by Lucy at the front." Mr Richer said, "She hasn't arrived yet, but I'm sure she will soon." Sonic sat down. All of the tables were separate, and each could hold two people, they were scattered into nearly straight rows and columns. Soon the bell went and the rest of the class arrived. Lucy came in and her face completely lit up, she ran to her seat.

"So, you must be Lucy then." Sonic said to her. She nodded her head quickly, "I'm-"

"SONIC!" She screamed in delight. Sonic's eyes widened, a fan!

"Can I swap seats with someone…please." Sonic said, no body wanted to, they all just giggled. Sonic looked to Mr Richer for help with pleading eyes.

"Nobody wants to swap, Sonic." he said. Lucy sat down eagerly.

"Why do you have cuts?" she asked.

"Me and Shadow had horrible a fight." Sonic said, he looked down to the table, not wanting to talk to her.

"Shadow?" Lucy asked, she seemed to be even more happy. "Is he coming here?" she asked.

"Umm… probably not…" Sonic said, getting annoyed by all of the questions. Mr Richer went to call the register, everyone answered their name with 'Here' but when he came to Sonic,

"What?" he asked.

"No Sonic… you do what everyone else did, when I call your name you say, 'here'." he said. Sonic's cheeks went red as he was being laughed at again. A few minutes later Sonic was given a school diary, it would tell him what lessons he had, he could write notes in it too, the teachers also wrote in it whether he was good or bad. Every student had one already, so Sonic needed one too. "Sonic." Mr Richer called.

"Here." Sonic said, the class burst out laughing.

"No Sonic, you only say that when the register is called… come and get your diary." Mr Richer said, he held out the book. Sonic got up and took it. It had a red and green cover with the school logo on it. Soon he bell went for first lesson. Everyone left and Sonic followed them.

The lesson was Welsh, Sonic couldn't understand a word they were saying. They were in Wales so they had to learn the language. They started Sonic with some basics. "What does 'afal' mean?" Sonic asked the teacher.

"Apple." she said.

"So… how is knowing what apple in Welsh is, going to help me?" Sonic asked.

"Well, if you were going to buy one I a shop and you didn't know where they are, you ask someone by saying, 'Ble mae afal?'"

"But, when we went shopping yesterday, nobody spoke welsh." Sonic said.

"That's enough, just learn it." she said.

Next lesson was French, just like before Sonic couldn't understand a word they were saying. He didn't understand why they had to learn French, they weren't even in France!

Next, it was break time. Sonic could finally have a break from the work, he went to a part of the school grounds which he thought was the quietest. "Hey, hedgehog!" he heard someone's voice call, he turned to see that it was the same boy from on the bus, that made fun of him. The boy walked up to Sonic, he was younger than Sonic, but a lot taller. "You're tiny, go back to year one, baby!" said the bully in a spiteful voice.

"You'd better watch it…" Sonic said in a threatening voice. The boy just punched Sonic, right below the stomach. Sonic tensed up, it had made him need to _go_. Sonic ran inside to find a toilet. As Sonic was running through the corridors he was stopped by the head teacher.

"No running inside! It's dangerous!" She shouted at him. "If I catch you running inside again, you'll be in detention!" she walked away from him. Sonic was desperate, he carried on his search slowly. He found some toilets but,

"These are girls toilets…" Sonic groaned. "Where are the boys?" he asked himself. People were being shooed off to lessons, it was getting late. Sonic was going to be late, his lesson was all of the way up top school. Sonic had learnt that the school was in three separate buildings. Tasker building was top school, Milward building was bottom school and there was the Humanities block, but everyone called it H block for short.

Sonic rushed to third lesson, he was late. It was English, and the teacher let him off because he was new. Sonic sat down uncomfortably. A few minutes passed and Sonic privately asked the teacher if he could go to the toilet, "No, You just had break." she said. "Go and sit down." Sonic groaned to himself, this would be a long lesson.

Next lesson was geography and a few minutes into the lesson he asked if he could go. "Couldn't you have gone on the way to the lesson." the teacher said.

"But… I don't know where any of them are…" Sonic said, "So I couldn't go at break when I needed to… please…" he begged.

"Okay." the teacher faced the class. "Does anyone here want to show Sonic where the toilets are?" Sonic felt embarrassed, he looked to the floor, his cheeks turning red, some people sniggered.

"I WILL!" Lucy said eagerly putting her hand up.

"I was thinking a boy could show him." the teacher said. Lucy looked disappointed. "Right, you." the teacher pointed at a random boy.

"Why me!" the boy complained, he was called Richie.

"Just do it." he said. He got up and left the classroom with Sonic following. He took Sonic the long way around the building, he knew he was desperate. They finally got to the toilets, they smelled awful.

"I can't go in there…" Sonic said, covering his mouth and nose and backing back out of the room.

"Let's go back then." Richie said.

"Wait! No! Are there any others I could use?" Sonic asked, tempted to put his hand between his legs.

"No." the Richie lied.

"Do I have to?" Sonic complained. The Richie just pushed him inside and left. Sonic came back out a while later looking relived and Richie was gone. It took Sonic a while to find his way back. The teacher was cross with him for being out of the class room so long. Sonic was annoyed with Richie for abandoning him, it was his fault he got lost!

**Lucy Labrador**


	3. Chapter 3: Shadow

The next day of school didn't go very well either, I fact it went worse. When Sonic got home Lilly had a look at his school diary, it was not good. This is what is said: **(B= Bad Behaviour D= Disorganised.)**

_English: D1 No homework_

_Welsh: D1 No homework_

_Maths: B2 disobeying and not listening_

_History: B1 disobeying _

_Tech: D2 Late, detention tomorrow lunch time. _

"Sonic… why are you doing this?" Lilly said, she sounded very upset with Sonic.

"The teachers are so unfair." Sonic complained.

"Don't do this, please!" Lilly said. Archey came in and saw his diary.

"Sonic!" he shouted furiously. "You're grounded for another week!"

"What? No, I have to run!" Sonic said, he couldn't even begin to imagine what no running for two weeks would be like.

"You need to do your homework from today and yesterday." Lilly said. She took Sonic upstairs to do his homework, she sat by him and made sure he did it properly.

When Sonic came home from school the next day he had good comments in his diary. **(LC= Learning Credit. Good= A better reward.)**

_Music: LC_

_RE: LC_

_Games: LC_

_Tech: Good_

_Science: Good_

"Very good Sonic, in fact, you're un grounded!" Lilly said sounding happy.

"Thank you!" Sonic said, he hugged her. He than pulled away feeling awkward.

"It's okay to hug Sonic…" Lilly said. "Now, before you go outside you need to do your homework." Sonic sulked. "There's not a lot today." she said, hoping he would cheer up.

After tea Sonic had a long run outside, when he came inside he was dirty and smelly, covered in mud, sweat and dirt. "Go and have a shower Sonic, you're filthy! Did you fall in the mud?"

"Yeah." Sonic answered sounding unbothered.

"Go and have a shower now!" she said and pointed upstairs to the bathroom.

The next day Sonic was relived that it was the last day of the week, but at break time he was made fun of again. "Hey baby hedgehog, why aren't you hibernating, it's too cold for you!"

"I don't hibernate!" Sonic said angrily. "Besides, I don't find it cold. Even with no clothes on." he boasted.

"Prove it!" the bully said. Sonic took off his clothes. "You're cheating, you have fur!" Sonic sighed. "I dare you to go to the lesson like that."

"But I'll get into trouble." Sonic said. Inside they could hear shouting and banging. Once of the voices sounded like Shadow to Sonic. Sonic was in disbelief.

"GET OFF ME YOU ****" Sonic heard Shadow shout. It was definitely him.

"Oww!" he heard a teacher scream. Sonic ran inside to see if he was right, and he was, Shadow was there standing over a teacher who was now on the floor, getting himself up again.

"Shadow!" Sonic shouted at him. "Stop hurting him, they're not going to hurt you."

"But I'm going to hurt _you_ if you don't tell me what's going on!" Shadow said.

"This is a school Shadow." Sonic said.

"Then, why are you here?" Shadow asked sounding irritated.

"I was made to go here." Sonic said, getting embarrassed.

"Sonic, where's your uniform, get some clothes on!" The teacher shouted.

"You have to wear uniform?" Shadow smirked, "Put it on Sonic, I have to see it!" he teased. A police officer walked in a grabbed Shadow. Shadow looked terrified his eyes widened and he tensed up. He was taken to Mrs Hales office. They forced him to sit down, they locked the door behind them.

"So… what's your name?" Mrs Hales asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Shadow said.

"I need to put your name into the system." she said, pointing at the computer.

"There is NO WAY I'm going to this school!" Shadow shouted, then his face expression changed. "Wait a minute… aren't you going to lock me away?" he said confusedly.

"You haven't done anything to deserve that… now, tell me your name." She said. Shadow still kept quiet.

"Would you like to come to the police station with us?" one of the police officers said..

"No Way!" Shadows snarled.

"So then, tell me your name, or will I have to get your brother to tell me?"

"Brother!" Shadow said furiously.

"Sonic is your brother isn't he!" Mrs Hales said.

"Sonic is NOT my brother!" he roared. The police officer put Shadow in handcuffs, he was getting out of hand. Shadow feared he'd be put into prison, so he gave in. "My name's Shadow." he said, closing his eyes tight, waiting for them to take him away anyway.

"How old are you?" she asked Shadow.

"Fifty six." Shadow said. "Though, I don't age… I'm immortal."

"Don't be silly." she said. "I'll put you down as sixteen." she wrote it down. "Have you ever been to a school?" Shadow shook his head.

"But I still don't need education!" Shadow said stubbornly.

"Lets do a few tests… Spell Running, Sonic couldn't do it." Shadow spelt it our very quickly and correctly without having to think. "Good, can you do simple addition, Sonic couldn't." Shadow smirked. "Five add five."

"Ten… what do you think I am? A toddler?" Shadow said. She tried several other sums, but none of them caught him out, even the extremely hard ones.

"Okay science now… what is the muscle that pumps blood around the body?"

"Let me guess… Sonic didn't get this one… it's the heart… and did you know… mine is black…" he said.

"Don't be so silly. You'll do well in this school Shadow, not, to find you a home." Mrs Hales said. She made a phone call, when she was done she gave a piece of paper to one of the officers. "Take him to this address." she said, "and give his new parents this." she said. She gave him a letter, the same as Sonic's, they took Shadow outside to the car.

Shadow sulked all of the way there. "I don't need education, or a home, I am the ultimate life form!" they drove Shadow to his new home and took him out of the hand cuffs, Shadow had already pulled on the chains and stretched them out of place. They knocked on the door, it opened. After giving the parents the note the police left. The two parents introduced themselves.

"I'm Lilly, and this is Archey." Said the woman. **(Oh yes, it's the same ones…) **they took Shadow to the conservatory to talk to him, like they did with Sonic. "Have a seat Shadow."

"I'm not pathetic like you humans, I don't need to sit." Shadow said.

"Pathetic? Don't worry Shadow, you can sit down, it doesn't mean you're lazy." Lilly said, Shadow sat down. He sulked. "What's wrong?"

"Can I go to my room now!" Shadow asked, looking to the door.

"Don't you want to talk?" Archey asked. "Just sit down and talk to us."

"The less said about me the better." Shadow said. "Can I go now?" he said and stood up. They didn't seem to want him to leave but he ran to the door, it was locked. "How dare you lock me in here!"

"How dare you do the opposite to what we asked!" Archey shouted. Shadow tried to open the door. "Calm down boy!" he shouted. Shadow stopped.

"You should tell us more about you… we've heard a bit about you form Sonic." Lilly said.

"Sonic… was here?" Shadow said in amazement.

"Yes, he lives here." Lilly said. Shadow's eyes widened.

"But were enemies!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Aren't you his brother, you do look alike…" Lilly said.

"NO!" Shadow shouted at the top of his voice, getting frustrated with how everyone thought they were brothers.

"That's it, you're going to your room." Archey said. He took Shadow by the arm and took him to his room, he locked him in.

"Let me out!" Shadow ordered through the door.

"Why? Do you need the toilet?" he asked.

"No way! I never do that stuff, I'm the ultimate life form." Shadow said, sounding offended.

"Don't be silly." Archey said and walked away.

A few hours later Shadow was let out of his room, he sat at the window and watched the rain. "Sonic will be home soon." Lilly said to him.

"I don't really care…" Shadow said, not taking his eyes off the rain.

"Shadow, you've been here a while, aren't you hungry?" Lilly asked. Shadow shook his head. "But you must be hungry." Shadow shook his head again. "I don't understand…"

"What's wrong?" Archey asked.

"Shadow still isn't hungry even after being here for hours… he should be hungry be now." Lilly said.

"Shadow, don't think it's rude to ask for food." Archey said. Shadow turned to face them.

"I don't do any of those things… I don't need to eat or… well… go to the bathroom." Shadow said.

"Don't lie Shadow." they both said.

"Fine.. I'll have something to eat." Shadow said, just to get them to leave him alone. Lilly gave Shadow some nice warm soup. Shadow would now eat for the first time… in decades, it was nice feeling. He ate it all. He felt warm and full inside and it was warm feeling. He got up off his chair, he felt a little heavier, but in a good way, he left the room and Sonic came through the front door.

"Shadow?" Sonic said, looking shocked. "You're not going to hurt me again, are you!"

"Why would I… we live together now." Shadow said, calmness in his voice but also a hint of evil.

"Sonic, you're home." Lilly said while coming into the hallway.

"And so is Shadow." Sonic said, he was very unhappy about it.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked.

"He's gonna hurt me… I know it." Sonic said, narrowing his eyes at Shadow.

"No he's not… I promise you, he's not." Lilly said.

Later, they went out to get school things for Shadow. They got into the car and pulled out of the drive and that's when Shadow felt that he needed the toilet. "How long are we going to be out?" Shadow asked nervously.

"A few hours." Lilly said. Shadow groaned to himself. This was the most uncomfortable feeling in the world. In the shops he felt very uncomfortable, but tried to hide it. They brought everything Shadow needed for school, they brought him a school uniform. He didn't mess around when trying it on, he just wanted to get home quick. They were finished and Shadow was getting desperate.

"Who wants to stop for dinner on the way home?" Archey said while driving.

"ME!" Sonic said eagerly, he was hungry. Shadow gulped, they'd be out even longest now, he had to do something, but if he asked, they'd know he had to go and he found it too embarrassing. Shadow shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Archey pulled the car into a car park and they went into a restaurant. Shadow went in with them feeling full and desperate, he sat down hoping that they would be quick. Their waiter took ten whole minutes to get to their table. Shadow knew they wouldn't be home within the next hour.

He was sat by Archey so he leaned over and whispered to him. "C-can we be quick with this?" he asked nervously.

"No… this place is busy, this'll probably take a while." Archey said. Shadow's ears dropped to the sides of his head. "Why?"

"I uh… I need to… go…" Shadow said slowly and nervously, something he hadn't had to say in a long time. Archey pointed to the toilets on the opposite side of the room. Shadow shook his head frantically.

"I don't want to go in a public place." Shadow groaned.

"You're going to have wait then." Archey said. Sonic smirked at Shadow as he now knew his problem. Sonic chuckled.

"But…" he wriggled in his seat. "Sonic." Shadow hissed, he looked desperate.

"I'll go in with you if you like" Archey offered. Shadow sighed, giving up, he would have to go in public.

**Lucy Labrador**


	4. Chapter 4: A Close Rivalry

That Monday morning, after a weekend of absolute boredom, Shadow too had to go to school. He felt embarrassed and fed up because he had to wear a uniform, he wished he'd kicked up a fuss when they were in the shop. When the two hedgehogs left the house, to the bus stop and onto the school bus, just like with Sonic alone, there was abuse. "Look, it's the hedgehog twins!" said the bully from before. This was followed by a chorus of laughter from a majority of the students on the bus.

"For the last time, we're not brothers!" Shadow bellowed aloud, there was silence, until,

"Did you have to shout that loud!" The bus driver scolded him. Shadow snarled at him. "What's your name, I'm going to report you to the head."

"It's Shadow." he said calmly and went to find a seat, clearly not bothered about getting into trouble. Sonic followed Shadow, the bus started and they took a seat.

"You're probably going to be kept in at break for that." Sonic warned Shadow. Shadow just gave a 'Hmph!', he really didn't care. "But Shadow, that's the only time you'll get to go to the bathroom." Sonic said, knowing Shadow's new situation.

"Wait! So… even if you're really desperate, they don't let you go!" Shadow was shocked, he was horrified… how could they be so cruel! Sonic nodded, he was slightly lying. Shadow came to his senses, looking slightly distressed he tried to act as if he didn't care. "That doesn't matter." he said.

They got into school to find that Shadow was in the same form as Sonic, and in Sonic's form was Lucy. As soon as Shadow walked into the room, Lucy noticed him. Sonic had already gotten into the form room and was sitting by her, Shadow was late. He was also no longer wearing his uniform. Lucy was about to run to Shadow but she was stopped by the teacher. "Shadow… is it?" the teacher said, he was correct. "Where's your uniform!"

"In my bag." Shadow replied, not really concerned about getting into trouble.

"Why aren't you wearing it?" he asked, slight anger in his voice.

"Because… there isn't any need for it, it doesn't suit me either." Shadow said confidently. There was a few giggles from the class so Shadow just narrowed his eyes at them. "I'm not putting it back on…" he said, before Mr Rich could even ask him to.

"Do I have to call in the head?" he asked. "I also hears that there was some trouble on the bus too, I'm going to email her." he said, turning to his laptop.

"Do it… see if I care." Shadow said in a sinister voice.

"You _should_ care." Mr Rich said.

"But… I don't" Shadow hissed.

"You're having a B1 for that!" Mr Rich ordered.

"Petty punishments such as that don't scare me… a letter followed by a number? Ha!." Shadow said in a mocking tone. Mr Rich got out a new diary for Shadow, he put a B1 in it and gave it to Shadow. Shadow looked at the consequence. "Pathetic… ink hitting paper hurts me in no way!"

"That's a B2!" Mr Rich said. Shadow continued to mock the system. "B3! You're going to remove, I can't put up with you, so neither can the other teachers!"

"I don't care." Shadow said, continuing to be stubborn.

"You will care when I keep you in for detention."

"No wait! I-I mean… I don't care." he stuttered, nearly losing his confidence, but recovering.

"Yes you do Shadow, remember what I told you." Sonic hinted to him from his seat.

"No way Sonic! There is _no way _I'm backing down now!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Shadow, this is school, not prison, you don't have to be all tough here." Sonic said huffed.

"Where did this all start?" Mr Rich sighed.

"Because I wasn't wearing my uniform." Shadow immediately said.

"Oh yes, I'm going to bring you to remove." He said, he took Shadow out of the room. As he was being walked there, Shadow spoke in an intellectual way to the teacher.

"I do _not_ require an education, I am an intelligent life form, the _ultimate_ life form. How dare you place ME in a school for inept, pathetic-"

"Why are you talking like that, stop it, it doesn't make you smart enough to leave."

"I've been though so much … and this is the last place I thought I'd end up in… School." he said in a monotone voice.

Shadow was put in remove, a room with one table, one chair, white walls and one teacher that was there to guard him but not speak to him. Shadow started to behave well because it was so boring and he could have done with something to do. Since he behaved so pleasantly he was allowed to go to his real lessons. However, the lessons didn't go too well either. This is what his diary said when Lilly looked at it. **(B= Bad behaviour)**

Reg: B3 Bad attitude, detention /

English: B3 bad attitude, detention /

Music: B4, bad attitude, detention

PSE: B2 bad attitude, detention

Maths: B4 bad attitude, late, detention

"SHADOW!" She screamed. She then looked curious, "Why are there ticks there?" she asked.

"It shows what detentions I've been to." Shadow said, he had given both of his break times for detentions.

"You owe the school three more detentions." She gasped. "Go to your room!" she shouted, pointing towards the stairs.

That Friday it was a non uniform day that day, so they were wearing their normal clothes, they were relived that they could do so. Wearing their own clothes felt a lot more comfortable than school uniform. Also, Shadow got to wear his jet shoes, which he felt secure in. In the afternoon after school when Shadow and Sonic got off the bus, Shadow walked ahead of Sonic, he was in a terrible mood.

When Sonic was half way home a two tailed fox came running to Sonic, Shadow running after him. "Give me that chaos emerald!" Shadow was shouting at him. It was Tails, he ran to Sonic and hid behind him.

"Tails… you have a chaos emerald…" Sonic said. "We can't let Shadow have it." Shadow was now stood in front of Sonic, glaring at him. "Give the emerald to me…" Sonic whispered to Tails. Just as Tails was giving it to him Shadow, using his stealth and speed to snatch the emerald off him, fortunately for Shadow, he was wearing his special shoes! He immediately disappeared and repapered behind Sonic, Sonic tried to grab the emerald but he was too slow, Shadow had teleported again. He appeared a few metres away from them. "Wait… Shadow, didn't you have to pee?" Sonic said, teasingly.

"Damn you Sonic!" Shadow said, looking desperate and disappeared. The two of them made their way to where they thought Shadow had gone, home.

"What just happened?" Tails asked as they walked.

"Ever since Shadow has started to eat and drink, he has to pee too, and if you just remind him of it, he'll need to go." Sonic said with a chuckle.

"Why is that?" Tails asked, it was a bit strange for Shadow.

"Weak bladder I guess…" Sonic chuckled, they got home, Shadow was at the door, waiting to get in, he looked desperate. He turned around to see Sonic and Tails. While he was busy holding himself, Sonic rushed over and grabbed the chaos emerald. Shadow banged on the door frantically, he really had to go. "Look's like they're not in Shadow." Sonic said, teasing him again. Shadow groaned, this wasn't fair. He tried to grab the emerald off Sonic, that way he could do chaos control inside. "No Shadow, you're not having it."

"But, it's urgent!" Shadow cried out. Tails was very confused about all of this, who's' house was this and why did Sonic and Shadow have bags on their backs? They saw a car pull into the drive, it was Archey and Lilly. They were surprised to see three boys instead of two. The three of them looked distressed, in different ways. Tails was confused, Sonic was worried that Shadow would get the emerald and Shadow looked as if he was about to burst.

"What's wrong?" Lilly said to all of them.

"Shadow want's to hurt us." Sonic said in a tell tale tone.

"Let me inside I have to go!" Shadow said, wide eyed. Tails said nothing.

"Who's this?" Lilly asked, as she unlocked the door and Shadow pushed past her, rushed inside, threw his bag to the floor and ran to the end of the hall where the bathroom was.

"I'm Miles Prower… but you can call me Tails." Tails said in a polite voice.

"Well… Tails… we've heard a lot about you from Sonic…" Lilly said to him, they were now all inside and Shadow was coming out of the bathroom looking relived.

"Can Tails stay here?" Sonic asked.

"Of course he can." Archey said with a smile on his face. They saw that Shadow was picking his bag up and taking his diary out, he looked annoyed. "What's wrong now Shadow?"

"Stupid Teachers are always giving me detentions!" Shadow complained.

"So… Tails is staying here!" Sonic said excitedly.

"No!" Shadow complained. "If he's staying then I'm leaving!"

"Shadow, don't be so negative." Lilly scolded him. "Don't think that you'll get less attention.

"Attention? I don't need attention, I'm the Ultimate life form!" Shadow boasted.

"Fine, I wont talk to you when you get upset in the night about your dreams then." Lilly said.

"Sonic wasn't supposed to know about that!" Shadow exclaimed, his cheeks started to turn red, but before he was in full embarrassment, he dashed upstairs before it was seen.

Lilly and Archey went to talk to Tails in private like they did to the other two. While they did this Sonic went upstairs to talk to Shadow, he went into Shadow's room, a territory he wouldn't normally dare to enter. It was well kept, hardly anything out of place, only his bag he had flung on the floor before he had flopped down on his bed.

"Right Shadow, if you even lay a _finger_ on Tails, I'll show him the film a caught on camera of you." Sonic threatened.

"What film?" Shadow said, looking worried, turning his head from looking at the ceiling to looking at Sonic.

"Oh, you wouldn't remember, you were asleep at the time." Sonic said smirked, Shadow's pupils shrunk, he realised roughly what this was about. "Oh! And you were sucking your thumb." Shadow got up as quickly as he could and pushed Sonic out of his bedroom in anger, he slammed the door, things weren't going well for him at all.

When Tails went to school, he was put into year five, but he was so smart they put him into year six, even then he was too smart so the next day they moved him into School, he was put into Sonic's form. There was more spaces by now because people had moved to different forms. Tails was put into top sets for everything because he was so smart. Sonic and Tails were picked on a lot in school, the last person that made fun of Shadow had a broken arm… nearly.

Both Tails and Shadow were in top sets for everything. Shadow was a part of Black Doom so he got his high intelligence from him and Tails was just, well, really smart. Tails got top marks for everything, class work, homework, tests and he even sometimes corrected the teacher. Shadow did as good as he could in his work to beat Tails, but tired to be bad at the same time to keep his badass reputation.

One day Shadow got jealous of Tails because he got higher marks then him in a test. Shadow had 92% and Tails got 100%, perfect score. "Tails, you're doing very well in school." Lilly said to him, looking at his results.

"Hey, I got nearly as much as him." Shadow said and pouted, he wanted to get the attention. He showed the marks to Lilly.

"Well done Shadow… but you don't do very well in your work…" Lilly said.

"Hey, why don't you criticize Tails for once!" Shadow was almost whining like a child.

"I think someone's jealous…" Sonic smirked at Shadow.

"Says the retard who only got 10%!" Shadow shouted at him. Lilly looked at Sonic in disbelief.

"Sonic… haven't you been revising?" Lilly asked. Sonic became nervous…

"Well…" he had some explaining to do.

After a few weeks, they all got their reports, This is what Tails' said. **(L: Level (The highest level possible is Level 8.) It's the system used in KS3 in UK.)**

_English: L7 _

_Maths: L7 _

_Science: L7 _

_Tech: L7 _

_Music: L4 _

_Welsh: L2 _

_French: L2 _

_Games: L2 _

_Art: L7 _

_Geography: L7 _

_RE: L5 _

_History: L7_

This is what Sonic's said;

_English: L4_

_Maths: L3_

_Science: L4_

_Tech: L3_

_Music: L4_

_Welsh: L1_

_French: L1_

_Games: L6_

_Art: L4_

_Geography: L3_

_RE: L3_

_History: L3_

"Wow Sonic, you're doing well." Lilly said. "Now, lets have a look at Shadow's report…" Shadow ran to his room with his report, he didn't want anyone to see it. It took a while but they got the report of Shadow and this is what it said.

_English: L6_

_Maths: L6_

_Science: L6_

_Tech: L6_

_Music: L1_

_Welsh: L1_

_French: L1_

_Games: L1_

_Art: L1_

_Geography: L2_

_RE: L2_

_History: L6_

"Shadow! You have level ones and twos in most things… why!" Archey shouted.

"Is see no point in trying! It's not getting me anywhere, I'm already smart enough! Shadow said.

"Level one, in games? But you're good at being active!" Lilly said.

"All they do is play stupid ball games!" Shadow complained.

"So, all you do in the lesson is sit and do nothing?" Archey asked. Shadow nodded. "You had better start taking part Shadow or you'll be grounded for longer!" Shadow just 'hmphed' "You'd better work really hard." They found their average levels to see who was the best. Tails had an average of 6, Sonic an average of 3, and Shadow 3 also. Shadow and Sonic were both in second place…

"But I'm better than you!" Shadow said to Sonic. "We could fight for second place!" Shadow said in determination, baring his fang like teeth.

"No fighting!" Lilly screamed. Shadow just glared at Sonic and went his room. Sonic went outside for a run and Tails stayed inside to do his homework.

**Lucy Labrador**


	5. Chapter 5: Sonic's Revenge

As Sonic was outside he could see a red figure passing the house, he called to it. "Knuckles!" Sonic called, it didn't answer, then it was gone. "Maybe it was my imagination." Sonic said to himself then continued to do laps around the house, being careful not to fall into the swimming pool that was at the back! He swore it looked just like Knuckles though.

As a matter of fact, it was Knuckles and he was too far away to hear Sonic call, even though Sonic was the person he was looking for. He ran around the town to see if he could find Sonic, he had a newly found chaos emerald to show him. Soon he got tired and sat down, it was getting dark outside and Knuckles was tired so he fell asleep in a quiet field by some trees.

That morning he woke up and continued his search. He came across a huge building, three floors high and quite large, he was curious and he decided to go inside. He entered the building and, "Not another one." he heard a man sigh. "Come with me." he said. Knuckles turned to see the man, he was wearing a lab coat.

"What are you planning to do to me?" Knuckles asked him, keeping his guard up but not planning to hurt anyone.

"This is a school, I'm going to take you to the head teacher." he said. "Now please… don't try to get away… I've already been hurt by one of your kind."

"Who was it?" Knuckles said as they started to walk to the head teacher's office.

"It was a hedgehog named Shadow…. There was also a hedgehog named Sonic… he seemed to be pretty afraid of me, he thought I'd experiment on him."

"Do you know where they are now?" Knuckles asked eagerly.

"They were adopted, I'm sure the couple will adopt you too." he said and they entered the office. Knuckles was locked inside with her.

"Another one?" she sighed, "Sit in the chair then." she told him, Knuckled obeyed. "Thank God…" she sighed.

"What?" Knuckles asked why she was so relieved.

"The last one that came here refused to do anything I told him to." she said.

"Shadow… I guess." Knuckles said.

"Yes… Now, what's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Knuckles, the last of the echidnas." he said, as if her were proud of his name.

"You're the last one? I'm sorry to hear that." she said sounding sympathetic. "So… how old are you?"

"Seventeen." He answered.

"Have you ever been to school?" she asked him. Knuckles shook his head. "Can you spell." same reply. "Can you add?" same answer. "Do you know anything!"

"No… I'm not too good at things like that." he said.

"You need school then." she said.

"No way… well… does Sonic go to school?" he asked reluctantly. She nodded. "Okay then."

"Yes, Sonic, Shadow and Tails." she said. Knuckles was surprised, Tails was here too. Soon some police officers came in.

"Why are they here?" Knuckles growled. "Is this a trick!"

"We're here to bring you to your new home." one of them said.. Knuckles calmed down, they put hand cuffs onto him. "You won't run away now."

"I don't want to run away, I want to get to Sonic." Knuckles tried to explain but they still took him to the car with the cuffs on him. They drove Knuckles to his new home, the same as the other three. Like before, Lilly and Archey introduced themselves and let Knuckles inside.

"Come in Knuckles, we've heard a lot about you." Lilly said, the all went to the conservatory to talk, the same as with the others.

"Where's Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"He went to school, you just missed him." Lilly said, Knuckles looked disappointed, also frustrated, just missed them, if only he was a little quicker, or a little less reluctant, or traffic hadn't held them up so much. "Tell us more about yourself Knuckles." Lilly said in a kind voice.

"I thought you said you'd heard a lot about me…" Knuckles said in confusion.

"It's just something you say when you meet someone." Archey said. "Well… want to talk?"

"Well… I'm the last of the echidnas, I guard the master emerald, I help Sonic save the world, I'm a part of the resistance-"

"Did you say… last of your kind?" Lilly asked, interrupting him. Knuckles nodded. "Oh, you poor thing." she said and hugged him.

"No hugs." Knuckles said and gently pushed her away.

"Why?" Lilly asked, no answer only and unemotional look. She tried to change the subject. "You must be hungry." she said when she still didn't get an answer. "What do you want to eat?" she continued to try.

"I don't mind…" he said.

After eating, they took Knuckles out to buy a uniform they got to the shop to try one on. "Do… I have to?" Lilly nodded. "Well… does Sonic have to wear it?" again, she nodded. "Fine."

When they got home Sonic, Shadow and Tails were waiting at the door way, ready to go in. They were home and Shadow looked desperate… again. "Finally, you're back, I really have to-" he stopped himself from saying it. "… do my homework…" he nervously.

"Shadow, what's the matter with you…" Sonic said. "Knuckles!" Sonic said when he noticed Knuckles. Knuckles ran to him and Tails.

"Guys, I need to speak to you in private." Knuckles said. "No Black Doom soldiers allowed!" he said to Shadow, if it was possible, steam would have been coming out of 'The Black Doom soldier's' ears.. "No… you're not a soldier of his… you're more like his servant!"

"Shut it…" Shadow growled.

"You're a Daddy's little boy!" Knuckles teased, changing his mind again.

"Black Doom does _not_ spoil me!" Shadow yelled.

"Black Doom? Who is this Black Doom Shadow?" Archey sounded both angry and concerned.

"Look what you've done now!" Shadow hissed at Knuckles and Sonic.

"Shadow, don't you have to pee?" Sonic said in a teasing voice, smirking. Shadow held himself between the legs and ran to the door, frantically asking Lilly to unlock the door, She opened it.

"When you're done Shadow you can tell us about this Black Doom, it doesn't sound good." Archey said sternly. After Shadow was finished with his business and explaining himself, it left Lilly and Archey feeling quite shocked. Shadow went to his room and listened through the wall to hear what Sonic, Knuckles and Tails were saying. He could hear them…

"So… they're coming for Shadow?" he heard Sonic say. Shadow was interested, his ear pricked up.

"Yeah, I heard GUN say that they're going to put Shadow on Prison island again." Knuckles said. Shadow froze as his blood ran cold… no way… he froze, trying to hear more, but only silence. He began to panic, what was going to happen to him? He could only do one thing;

"MOM!" he bawled, flung himself off of his bed, down the stairs to find Lilly. Sonic, Knuckles and Tails came out of the room and stood at the top of the stairs to see Shadow crying to Lilly about what was going to happen. Shadow, while crying to her in fear, heard the three of them laughing. "W-what are you laughing at?" Shadow said, wiping his tears. "This is a trick, isn't it!" Shadow growled.

"You won't go listening to our private conversations any more Shadow." Sonic laughed. It was fake, Shadow wasn't going to get taken away after all.

"You bastards! I really thought I had met my end… I hate you all!" Shadow screamed out at them. "I can't go back there…" he said in despair.

"_Back_ there? You've been to that prison before?" Lilly asked. Shadow explained to her the cryogenic chamber, and how horrible it was. "You poor thing… I'll never let them do that to you." then she got a thought. "If you've been in one of those things before… just how old are you?" she worried.

"Well… if it's the year 2006 here right now then… I'm 56." he said after a quick calculation in his head. "But I don't age, I'll stay a teenager forever." Lilly and Archey had no idea of what to think of this, Shadow was definitely full of surprises.

Later Sonic was showing Knuckles and Tails the video he caught of Shadow sucking his thumb in his sleep. Shadow was wondering what all of the giggling was about and went to see, and to his horror, it was the video he was hoping Sonic wouldn't show! "Sonic! Why are you doing this? This can't be happening!" he howled out in humiliation.

"Aww… poor Shadow, didn't you want me to…" Sonic said teasingly. "Oh! And… don't you have to pee?"

"Sonic, why are you doing this?" he said with despair, crossing his legs.

"It's a sweet little thing called revenge… you know all about that, don't you Shadow?" Sonic said,

"So… this is how it feels?" Shadow said to himself in sorrow and left the room.

**Lucy Labrador**


	6. Chapter 6: The Continue Of Shadow Abuse

When they went back to school Knuckles was in Sonic's form too. As they were sitting in Reg, the three of them noticed that Shadow looked uncomfortable. "Oh… no…" he groaned, they knew I only meant one things.

"Shadow… there has to be something wrong with you." Sonic said, he was starting to get annoyed with this, instead of wanting to take every opportunity to annoy him.

"Peeeeeeee….." Knuckles said to Shadow, to make it worse for him and it was working. Shadow tried to block out the sound, it was killing him.

The First lesson of that day was maths, Knuckles wasn't' so good at that, not did he enjoy it. Second lesson was Welsh, don't even _ask_ Knuckles about that. Then it was break time. Shadow looked relived, "Finally… I can go to the bathroom." he said. Knuckles made the sound of water to make Shadow need it more and he ran for his dignity to the toilets.

"Why doesn't he just ask the teacher to go in the lesson?" Knuckles said.

"He's probably doesn't want to admit it to them, you know how he is… 'I'm the ultimate life form.'" Sonic said, making fun of Shadow. They went to the door to go outside, they accidentally got in the way of a girl, she wore glasses and had short brown hair, she looked at the three of them admiringly, then ran past them. The three of them then went outside. **(It's a shout out to whoever asked me to put that in there! It was along time ago, I can't remember. -_-)**

"Hey Knuckle head!" They heard a boy shout… it was one of the bullies. Knuckles had a look around to see who it was. "You! Knuckles head!" he shouted again. Knuckles saw him, looking at him mischievously. Knuckles narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"What did you call me!" he took his gloves out of his bag, he needed them now. He put them on, getting ready to fight, he walked over to the boy. "You know why I'm called Knuckles?" he said in a threatening tone.

"Because you're a Knuckle head!" he said.

"NO! Because I'm the last of the echidnas from the Knuckles clan! And I don't let anyone get in my way!" he put his fists up. The boy flinched.

"Okay! I'm sorry!" he said. "Don't do what Shadow did please!"

"What did Shadow do?" Knuckles asked, still keeping his fists up.

"He nearly broke my arm." he said he was now shaking. "'Cause I called him emo…"

"Now that's something." Knuckles said to himself. "Okay… if you leave us alone.. I'll leave you alone!" Knuckles said in a threatening tone. The boy ran away, agreeing. Knuckles walked back to Sonic and Tails looking irritated. "Shadow broke his arm?" Knuckles asked Sonic about is.

"Yeah… Shadow was in _big_ trouble. He's still grounded for it now." Sonic laughed, he stopped laughing when he saw that Shadow was walking closer to them. "What do you want Shadow?" Sonic sighed.

"Why didn't you punch him?" Shadow asked, he had seen what happened.

"Because, I'm not cruel like you…and this way I don't get grounded." Knuckles smirked. Shadow scowled at him, then they heard the bell ring inside, they were going to be late for the lesson, so they ran inside ASAP. The lesson was English and they got inside just in time, luckily, the classrooms they had to go to were close by.

Knuckles and Sonic were sitting together in set 2 and Tails and Shadow were in set 1. **(Set one is top set for smarter students, set 2 middle set for nearly as smart students and so on.) **One of the boys in the class walked past Knuckles and flicked him, Knuckles stood up and made fists at him, shouting in his face. "YOU WANNA FIGHT THEN!"

"Knuckles! Sit down and take those gloves off, now!" The teacher shouted. "And give me you diary!"

"But he flicked me!" Knuckles said.

"No he didn't. I didn't see him." the boy said, it was Richie, the boy that had gotten Sonic into trouble.

"But he did!" Knuckles shouted.

"Don't worry Knuckles, I believe you." Sonic said in a reassuring voice.

"You can give me _your_ diary too!" The teacher pointed at Sonic.

"He was only defending me!" Knuckles said angrily.

"B2." The teacher said to Knuckles. She was merciless in dealing out her punishments.

"Someone must have seen him flick Knuckles?" Sonic said in a pleading voice.

"B2!" The teacher told Sonic.

"But he did flick me/ him!" they both said.

"Both of you are going next door!" The teacher shouted. She brought them to the classroom next to them, Shadow and Tail's class.

"Oh… naughty boys…" Shadow said in a menacing voice.

"Shadow, that's a B1, this was supposed to be a silent reading session, I did warn you." the teacher said, Shadow began to sulk. Sonic was put to sit behind Shadow and Knuckles was put on the opposite side of the room. They settled in and all was silent again as the class did their work.

"Oh Shadow…"." Sonic leaned forward and whispered. Shadow tensed up, he didn't like the tone of Sonic's voice. "Drip… drip… drip… drip…" Sonic carried on. At this Shadow's legs subconsciously crossed, he put his hand up immediately.

"Sir!" he called out.

"What now Shadow…" the teacher sighed.

"C-could I go to the bathroom?" he asked, his ears drooping to the sides of his head and his cheeks burning red.

"You just had break, you had your chance." he said and carried on shuffling papers on his desk.

"But… please…" Shadow whined. Sonic continued to make dripping sounds. "I'm desperate…"

"B2." the teacher said. Shadow carried on begging. "That's it, B3, I'm bringing you next door."

"No, I have to go…" Shadow said as he was being shooed out of the classroom. Sonic laughed to himself, he winked at Knuckles, Knuckles winked back. Tails realized what had happened and smiled at Sonic. Sonic knew the teacher would be out for a while so he relaxed, putting his feet up on the table and leaning back. About five minutes later he heard the door open so he quickly got back into position and carried o with his work. Sonic knew Shadow wouldn't tell… that would mean they'd know about his problem.

The room Shadow was sent to was their form room which doubled up as an English room, this was the room next door which Shadow was sent to. He was desperate. "So, this is the second time this week Shadow." Mr Richer said. "So, what was it this time… bored?" Shadow shook his head. "Still think you're too good for the school?" he asked, Shadow nodded. "You're quiet… don't worry, the class won't mind, tell us." he said, kindness in his voice, but a hint in mocking in it too.

"I really had to go… but he wouldn't let me…" Shadow groaned. "Please… let me go…" he said, holding himself.

"Why are you so desperate all of a sudden?" he asked, Shadow didn't answer, he just looked at him with pleading eyes. "You'll have to wait." Shadow put his head down on the desk, this would be a long lesson.

Next lesson was science and again Sonic and Knuckles were in set two and Tails and Shadow were in set one. Shadow sat down uncomfortably by Tails. "Tails…" Shadow groaned, in this time of pain he had to talk to him. "I can't wait much longer… how much time left?"

"Umm, about a an hour." Tails said. Shadow groaned to himself, putting his hand between his legs.

In Sonic and Knuckles' class they were sitting together. Richie was sitting behind them and kicking their chairs. Knuckles began to look angry, Sonic noticed. "Don't do anything Knuckles… you'll get into more trouble…" Sonic whispered.

"I don't care…" Knuckles said, he turned around to Richie. "Stop it!" he growled, almost grinding his teeth.

"Oww!" Richie pretended he had been hurt by Knuckles. This caught the teachers attention.

"What? I didn't touch you!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Knuckles B1! Come to the front of the class now so I can keep an eye on you." The Teacher said.

"I'll get you for this…" Knuckles said to Richie in a intimidating tone.

"Oww!" Richie said again, still pretending.

"B2!" the teacher said, "Now, bring me your diary."

"Just go, quick…" Sonic said to Knuckles. Knuckles went to the front and the teacher asked him what was going on.

"He was kicking my chair, so I turned around to tell him to stop and he pretended he had gotten hurt, I didn't hurt him…. I didn't even _touch _him." Knuckles said.

"I saw Knuckles hit him!" said another person who was sat on a table near to them.

"What! No way, Knuckles wouldn't do that!" Sonic stood up for his friend.

"B1 Sonic!" Sonic noticed that this teacher was quick in dealing out their punishments too. Sonic also found it strange that they weren't the same to the human students.

"No not again, this happened last lesson…" Sonic said. "Knuckles didn't do anything!" he said in frustration., pushing his luck.

"B2!"

"Why won't anyone believe us!" Sonic cried out, losing his temper.

"B3!" she screamed at him.

"I hate you!" Sonic shouted at the teacher.

"B4!" she screamed again. "Get out! The both of you!" she said to Sonic and Knuckles. Sonic grabbed all of his stuff in anger and left, Knuckles did too. Sonic opened the door to the classroom Tails and Shadow were in.

"Come on Tails, we're leaving!" Sonic shouted to Tails.

"Excuse me! What do you think you're doing!" the teacher in this classroom shouted in fury. "Come here right now hedgehog!"

"No, I have a name you know!" Sonic shouted at him. Tails got up, the teacher told him to sit down but he reluctantly refused.

"Can I come?" Shadow asked, a desperate look still on his face.

"Sure." Sonic said, Both Tails and Shadow ran to the door. They left the room only to be surrounded by angry teachers.

"This isn't a game you know Sonic! The sooner you come inside the classroom, the less trouble you'll be in!" a teacher shouted at him. Shadow began to groan again, he was desperate. Sonic got an idea.

"Pee…" he whispered into Shadow's ear, Shadow ran for the bathroom but was caught by the teachers before he could get anywhere, as they all had a hold of Shadow, the rest of them ran. "Shadow!" Sonic called back to him.

"Just run Sonic! Go!" Shadow called. Sonic and the others were gone and Shadow was kept behind as their prisoner.

**Lucy Labrador**


	7. Chapter 7: Shadow's Problem

Shadow was in the head teacher's office, he had disobediently taken his uniform off and replaced it with his usual clothes that he had carried in his bag. He was moaning and begging to get out. "Please let me out… I'm _really… really _desperate." he pleaded.

Mrs Han had just been on the phone, she put the phone down, "The police are coming now." She said, Shadow held his abdomen, hissing in pain.

"Please… it's hurting…" he said, closing his eyes shut.

"I'm not sure whether to trust you or not." She said. "This could be your plan to escape, it does look like your exaggerating."

"I'm being honest… it feels like I could explode any second!" Soon, a couple of police officers came in, the same ones from before,

"Well well, what a surprise." one of them said, not surprised at all that it was Shadow. Shadow gave a pained expression. "What's wrong?"

"He's making an act." Mrs Han sighed.

"I'm not, honest, I _really_ have to go!" Shadow groaned, realising that they wouldn't let him go He ran to the window and tried to get out of it.

"Don't you dare!" the police officer said, he pulled him down from the window and put him in strong handcuffs. Shadow cried out in frustration, he was fit to burst. They tried to take him out but he broke free again and jumped out of the window he had previously opened, he ran out of the school to find Sonic and the others.

Sonic, Knuckles and Tails were walking around the town, they too had gotten their uniforms off . "I wonder if Shadow's wet himself yet." Knuckles said, smirking.

"Knuckles… why would Shadow do that?" Sonic asked in disgust.

"They're not going to let him go to the bathroom, so he's going to do it somewhere else, obviously."

"No I'm not!" They're heard an angry voice come from behind them. They turned around to see Shadow, he put his hand to his abdomen and groaned again. "There's no time to talk, they're coming after us." Shadow said seriously. He walked on ahead, they others followed. "They nearly got me, but I escaped through the window. Now, I've gotta find a bathroom."

"No, lets stay here and see if he leaks." Knuckles said mischievously. He started to make sounds of water, until.

"Uh oh…" he said, Knuckles had made himself need it too. Shadow started to laugh at him, but then breathed in sharply holding himself.

"Come on guys, don't do this, we shouldn't be making each other pee ourselves!" Sonic said angrily. "You're going to make me and Tails need it too."

"Too late." Tails said. They were about to leave, but then Something shot into Sonic's arm, a dart of some sort, they turned around to see a police officer with a dart gun. Sonic collapsed before he could try and pull it out of his arm. He got Knuckles and Tails too, they dropped just as Sonic did.

"Please… I'll do what ever you say… just don't shoot me." Shadow said, he didn't want to wake up wet. However, he was still shot, the dart hit his abdomen, a very _convenient _place. "No… please no…" Shadow groaned in pain as he collapsed and blacked out.

When they all awoke they were in a prison cell, they all sat up groaning. Shadow immediately checked to see if he was wet, no. Shadow ran to the bars to talk to the guard. "You have to let me go to the bathroom, NOW!" he said hopping on the spot, frantically.

"No, wait, your parents will be here to pick you up in a minute anyway." he said. Shadow felt like crying . About ten minutes later Archey and Lilly arrived outside of the cell, they looked disappointed in the four of them. The two of them took the boys home.

When they got home they saw Amy waiting at the door for them in the rain. Sonic ran up to her, "Amy, how did you know we were here?" he asked.

"My chaos emerald showed me the way, and I ended up here… or it could have been because we're meant to be together!" She said, she hugged Sonic tightly.

"No it's the first reason, the other emerald are here too." Sonic said, "Amy… could you let go…"

"No, I'm never letting go! I'll lose you again!"

They all went inside Shadow was aching for a pee. "All of you are grounded, go upstairs to your rooms!" Archey said. "But not Amy of course." they all went upstairs, they saw Shadow rocket into the bathroom and slam the door.

The rest of them all went into Sonic's room to discuss some matters. Shadow soon showed up at the door, looking a lot more relaxed. "So… we have three emerald now." he said casually.

"You're not having one Shadow." Sonic said. Shadow walked over to his own room grumbling to himself.

After a few weeks of being in school Amy and Knuckles got their reports as well as the others.

Sonic:

_English: L5_

_Maths: L4_

_Science: L5_

_Tech: L4_

_Music: L5_

_Welsh: L1_

_French: L1_

_Games: L7_

_Art: L5_

_Geog: L4_

_RE: L4_

_History: L4_

Knuckles:

_Eng: L2_

_Maths: L2_

_Sci: L1_

_Tech: L2_

_Music: L3_

_Welsh: L1_

_French: L1_

_Games: L7_

_Art: L2_

_Geog: L2_

_RE: L2_

_His: L2_

Tails:

_Eng: L7_

_Maths: L7_

_Science: L7_

_Tech: L7_

_Music: L5_

_Welsh: L3_

_French: L3_

_Games: L4_

_Art: L7_

_Geog: L7_

_RE: L6_

_His: L7_

Amy:

_Eng: L4_

_Maths: L4_

_Sci: L4_

_Tech: L4_

_Music: L4_

_Welsh: L2_

_French: L2_

_Games: L4_

_Art: L4_

_Geog: L4_

_RE: L4_

_History: L4_

Shadow:

_Eng: L7_

_Maths: L7_

_Sci: L7_

_Tech: L7_

_Music: L4_

_Welsh: L5_

_French: L6_

_Games: L7_

_Art: L6_

_Geog: L5_

_RE: L5_

_His: L7_

**(That was a long list, who found it to be unnecessary?) (How about a shorter version below?)**

And their average levels were:

_Shadow: 6 (73 Total)_

_Tails: 6 (70 Total)_

_Sonic: 5_

_Amy: 4_

_Knuckles: 2 _

Shadow began to tease Tails and boast about himself because he was now better than him. It was only by a fraction of a level but Shadow could be like that. #

That night, Shadow sneaked outside through his window, he liked to go for walks at night to clear his mind by walking through the quiet streets under the moonlight.. As he was walking he found, "Rouge." Shadow said to her, she smiled at him and walked over to him sexily.

"So… you and me… all alone…" she said, putting her hand on his arms and smoothing down it.

"No way Rouge." Shadow said, he made his way back to the house with Rouge following.

"Why are you always so gloomy… don't you like me?" she asked. Shadow ignored the question and got to the house. "If I gave you a chaos emerald… would you?" she took out an emerald.

"Okay!" Shadow said eagerly and took it. He climbed up the wall to his window and got inside, Rouge flew upwards and through the window, Shadow climbed inside.

"So…" she was being seductive again, she got into the bed. Shadow found it so hard to resist. "Shadow…why won't you love me?" she said, acting sad. Shadow hopped onto the bed and lay beside her, they began to kiss, it all went out of hand from there.

That morning Lilly came in to wake Shadow up, she saw the two of them in bed together, sleeping. "Shadow!" she screamed furiously, she hated to think about what they had done that night. The both of them woke up with a shock,

"I'm in big trouble… aren't I?" Shadow asked nervously.

"Get dressed! Both of you!" she demanded and closed the door. Shadow got out of bed and began to put his school uniform that was on the floor.

"Why are you wearing that?" Rouge asked.

"I have to go to school." he said with embarrassment. "Sonic and the others have to wear it too."

"At least it's red and black." Rouge said, Shadow showed her the green jumper, "Oh…" Shadow never wore the jumper, neither did the others, when they were ready, they went down stairs. **(Yeah, green jumper and read t-shirt, we're like walking Christmas trees! ): )**

"SHADOW!" Archey shouted at the top of his voice, from this Shadow guessed that Lilly had told him.

"S-sorry?" Shadow said timidly.

"SORRY?" Archey shouted furiously. Shadow looked to the floor, he had no idea what to say. Sonic and the others came to the top of the stairs to see what all of the shouting was all about. They saw that Rouge was stood there as if she were ready to come down.

"Rouge." Knuckles said as if he was greeting her.

"Stay away form her Knuckles, she's mine!" Shadow hissed.

"I wasn't after her!"

"All of you go and have breakfast." Lilly said, everyone went into the dining room, even Rouge. Shadow tried to go in but Lilly didn't let him. "No breakfast for you Shadow."

"But… why? I'm hungry." Lilly wouldn't let him in. "I'm really sorry, please let me have breakfast."

"No lunch or tea for you either." Lilly said.

"But I'll die!" Shadow complained.

"No you won't you're immortal." she said,

"Can I at least have a drink!" Shadow asked. Shadow wasn't even allowed that.

They had to talk to Rouge too as they did with everyone else, buy her school supplies and help her settle in. It was surprising that they had enough rooms for them all to have one each.

They also came across Cream and Cheese one day after school too. She would go to primary school in year 3.

**Lucy Labrador**


	8. Chapter 8: Trouble

That night Shadow was going to go out to have another walk to clear his head again. Unfortunately at that time Lilly came into check on him and saw him climbing out the window. She grabbed Shadow, Archey came in to see what was happening and took Shadow away from the window. They covered his mouth so he wouldn't scream out and wake everyone else up. "Bad Shadow." Archey said to him and dragged him out of his room.

That morning Sonic noticed that Shadow wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Where's Shadow?" Sonic asked Archey and Lilly. They looked clueless, but Sonic could see through any act, and this was an act, and they knew something. "Tell me where Shadow is!" Archey covered his mouth.

"Shh Sonic." he said, and did the same as what he did with Shadow.

A while later Amy was looking for Sonic but couldn't find him, no matter where she looked and how much she called for him, she got worried, she knew Shadow hadn't turned up either.

After school neither Shadow or Sonic had turned up. "That's it! Tell me what you've done to them!" Knuckles demanded, Amy was right behind him crying for Sonic to come back.

"Quiet, the both of you." Lilly said. Archey grabbed Knuckles and Lilly grabbed Amy, covering their mouths, they were about to join Sonic and Shadow in whatever had happened to them.

Another while later, Shadow, Sonic, Amy and Knuckles were locked in the basement. Amy hugging Sonic in fear, Shadow looking uncomfortable and Knuckles looking furious. Shadow was feeling really hungry, he hadn't eaten in two days, nor had he been to the toilet for a day since he was stuck in the basement. Then, they saw Cream, Tails and Rouge get thrown in, obviously they had gotten curious too. "Can I go to the bathroom!" Shadow asked urgently but they slammed the door. "I guess not." he groaned.

In the morning when they woke up they were all in the same predicament as Shadow. To their relief, the door opened, all of them ran out, pushing past Lilly and Archey making their way out of the front door. They couldn't stay in that house much longer.

They were all walking in a quiet part of town, Shadow walked with his hands between his legs constantly. Sonic hadn't eaten for two days and was feeling weak. Sonic collapsed, holding his empty stomach in pain. They could hear police sirens, they were being chased. "Go, run, leave without me!" Sonic said, they all ran while Sonic passed out. Sonic was picked up by a police officer and taken away. One down six to go.

The others were searching for the remaining chaos emeralds, "Shadow, how come you're not collapsing like Sonic did?" Tails asked him, feeling worried for Sonic.

"I'm immortal, I can survive starvation." Shadow explained. They could then hear the sirens from the police cars, they hid between a couple of buildings, in an alley way.

"Come out of there… we have some nice food for you…" they heard a police officer entice them. Shadow looked tempted, but Knuckles pulled him back. After no answer from the creatures, the police decided to go in and use the tranquilisers, they tried their best to dodge but while trying to charge at the officers and get past, they were hit and knocked out.

They all woke up in a the same cell as Sonic, he looked pale and ill, he needed food fast. They were given some food, simple bread and water. Sonic was now feeling a lot better, "We can't stay here… I don't want to go to GUN!" Shadow said. Lilly and Archey turned up again, looking very angry.

They were all taken home again. They all sat in the car in silence on the journey home.

"You are all going to be punished!" Lilly shouted. "Now, you may not have guessed that were quite old fashioned people! And that we treat children in the old fashioned way!" Archey got out a whip. Shadow's eyes widened at the sight of it as a memory flashed before his eyes. Sonic noticed Shadow's uneasiness.

"Shadow, how bad could it be!" Sonic, brushing it off.

"I've had one of those used on my many times when I was on the ark fifty years ago… I have scars from it to this day, emotional and physical."." Shadow shivered. "Do you wanna know where the scars are Sonic?" Sonic nodded. "They're on my… well…" he cleared his throat and nervously pointed to his backside which Rouge immediately had her eyes on. Shadow ignored the gaze while the rest of them started to look scared too.

"Shadow can go first since he's the oldest!" Lilly announced, Shadow was dragged into a separate room. They heard Shadow shouting a crying out in pain, then the door opened and Shadow came out with tears lining the bottom of his eyes but refusing to fall, he shook them away and ran to the others.

"Rouge is the second oldest, so She's next." Lilly said.

"There is NO WAY you're even touching me there!" she shouted, stepping back.

"She _is_ a girl… and nearly adult… So it'll have to be Knuckles." Lilly said. Knuckles was dragged in, he too screamed out in pain and came out close to tears. "Sonic next!"

It rang through Sonic's ears, for once he didn't want his name to be called, he was then being dragged into the room. They took out the whip and, SMACK, right on his backside, Sonic refused to show his pain. SMACK, Sonic let out a small squeak, SMACK, Sonic cried out in pain, everyone outside heard. Sonic was let out, he ran out in fear.

"Well… that'll be all… Amy is a girl… so Tails is next." Archey said sinisterly. Sonic stepped in front of him in a protective way.

"If you even lay a hand on him you'll regret it!" Sonic threatened. "He's just a kid!" he bared his teeth. Archey gave up and let the rest of them off.

"Go to your rooms!" he ordered, they were about to go upstairs but there was a knock on the door. Lilly opened it, it was the police.

"We need to have a little chat… with the children." they said. Sonic and the others looked at each other, they could tell them what had happened, they knew this kind of abuse was illegal on that part of Earth. The seven of the were taken into a room, before the police could talk to them about running away they explained everything Lilly and Archey had done to them, locking them in the basement and whipping them. One of the officers went to speak to the parents.

"We've been talking and it seems there's been some child abuse been going on here." he said to them. They both looked shocked, they'd been found out! "You're both under arrest for the assault on these children!" he handcuffed the both of them. The seven of them came out of the living room looking smug, justice had been served!

Shadow walked over to the stairs remembering he really needed to go to the toilet as the feeling came back hitting him like a bus! As he was about to run upstairs but a police officer grabbed his arms and put him in handcuffs. "Why are you-"

"GUN isn't finished with you Shadow." the officer said. Shadow was taken away along kicking and screaming with Lilly and Archey.

Sonic and the others sat in the house, thinking about what they should do next, with no parents and Shadow gone, what were they to do next? "We should save Shadow." Rouge suggested. "I've worked with GUN, I can get him out."

"First, lets find the emeralds, we have three of them already." they picked up the emeralds they already had and left to find it. The emeralds shone brighter as they got closer to an emerald and it led them to… the school. One of them was there all along. It was lunchtime at that time, Sonic decided to sneak in and get it. He crept through the corridors, he could be easily noticed… he walked past the classrooms, hearing some people talking inside about… Nachos. 'Nachos?' Sonic thought to himself, and moved on, he found the emerald in a store room. He rushed out of the school unseen. **(Notice that shout out there? That one was for SwiftShadow123.)**

Next they went to the park, then downtown, then finally the supermarket. There was an emerald in all of those places, who would have thought that you could find and emerald near Tesco! It was time to save Shadow.

They got to the police station where Shadow was, the commander was there already, eager to take Shadow to GUN HG and lock him away. "What are you doing to Shadow?" Rouge asked,

"When we get back to GUN HQ, he's getting a long hard punishment." The Commander said to them.

"You can't lock Shadow up forever, he belongs with us on Mobius." Rouge said.

"He's too dangerous, I know what you did to that child Shadow, you broke his arm!"

"But he called me Emo!" Shadow complained. "No one understands" Shadow began to cry to himself, covering his face so his tears were unseen. He didn't want to go to prison island.

"Don't act." The commander said.

"I don't think he's acting…" Sonic said, "When we tricked him into thinking that you would come for him, he was really scared." Sonic said, "He's good now. Besides, we need his chaos control to bring us back to Mobius." he persuaded.

"Fine." the commander said reluctantly, with a sigh he let Shadow out by opening the door. "I'm warning you hedgehog… any trouble, and there will be no mercy…" he hissed at Shadow's face. The hedgehog trembled a little then shifted away from the commander to the others. "You could always… join us instead…" the commander enticed us. Shadow narrowed his eyes at the commander and took a chaos emerald from Sonic.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow said with strength. The Commander tried to grab Shadow but the whole group had disappeared.

Shadow had teleported them into Eggman's fortress. "Shadow!" Sonic said in terror believing that Shadow was going to bring them to Eggman,

"Don't worry Sonic… we're here to destroy Eggman." Shadow said, he signalled to him and they turned into their super forms. They destroyed Eggman's fortress, and the world was free again. They all stood and watched his empire fall. After this Shadow began to walk away.

"Shadow, where are you going?" Sonic called.

"Do you really think I'm going to stay with you?" Shadow asked in a sarcastic voice. "I helped you destroy Eggman, what more do you want?" he was soon off into distance.

"But Shadow! Don't you have to pee?" Sonic shouted to him, They saw Shadow's silhouette in the distance grab himself between the legs and run for his dignity to find a toilet.

**An Authors Note To Leave You**

**You should check out 'Shadow Goes To Secondary School'. It takes place in year 8 and it's mostly about Shadow. It's the second out of four of the series. **

**Lucy Labrador**


End file.
